


Lucky in Love

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-25
Updated: 2009-02-25
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1969449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville needed a bit of extra luck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky in Love

**Title:** Lucky in Love  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Neville Longbottom/Bill Weasley  
 **Summary:** Neville needed a bit of extra luck.  
 **Word Count:** 163  
 **Genre:** Romance  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://fodirteg.insanejournal.com/profile)[**fodirteg**](http://fodirteg.insanejournal.com/) 's birthday. She requested: seductive, gently aggressive Neville  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Lucky in Love

~

_It’s time_ , Neville thought, excited. It had been exactly one month before when he had added the final ingredient and left the potion to reach its ideal golden colour and perfect consistency. Now as he regarded his handiwork, he smiled as drops of it danced across the top of the cauldron like happy goldfish.

Decanting it quickly, he set a vial aside and stored the rest. Setting out for the Burrow, Neville waited until the house was in sight before consuming some.

Bill answered the door, and, following his instincts, Neville clasped Bill’s face in both hands and pulled him close for a snog. The two kissed for a while, ignoring the cat-calls of the rest of the Weasleys.

When Neville finally pulled away and licked his lips, Bill smiled. “You didn’t need the Felix Felicis to persuade me,” he said. “I’ve just been waiting for you to make your move.”

Neville grinned. “I decided that a little good luck couldn’t hurt.”

~


End file.
